


bliss

by gustavklimt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spin the Bottle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: К чему приводит игра в бутылочку на вечеринке у Пхичита.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается "origin of symmetry", под который всё писалось, и моему дражайшему любителю эмимиков ♡
> 
> универ!АУ, оос-ный Мики и яойщица Пхичит  
> название никак не относится к происходящему, это просто песня, которая наиболее часто играла в плейлисте
> 
> спасибо бутылочке, которой можно обосновать практически всё на свете

Ни для кого на параллели не было секретом, что Пхичит любил вечеринки. Ещё больше ему нравилось их устраивать. Пару раз в месяц, обычно по пятницам, он приглашал всех однокурсников к себе домой и организовывал шумную тусовку с выпивкой, музыкой и дурацкими конкурсами. Если это было лето, как сейчас, то к вечеринке прилагался ещё и огромный бассейн, а к нему — мороженое на любой вкус.  
  
Микеле был против этой затеи с самого начала. Плевать, что подумают однокурсники — толкаться с ними под грохочущую музыку и распивать спиртные напитки желанием он не горел. Только Сара продолжала гнуть свою линию.  
  
В итоге, Микеле всё же сдался.  
  
— Так уж и быть, — сказал он, потирая переносицу. — Но в десять мы оттуда сваливаем.  
  
— Какой же приличный человек уходит с вечеринки в десять? — проныла Сара. — Ты скучный, Мики.  
  
Она надула губы, и Микеле беззлобно усмехнулся — что поделать, он тоже был упрям, особенно когда дело касалось безопасности Сары. На этой вечеринке кого только не будет — а это значило, что спускать глаз с сестры нельзя ни на минуту. Мало ли какой урод попадётся и потянет свои загребущие руки к драгоценной Саре.  
  
Урод попался.  
  
— Ми-и-ики-и! Сара!  
  
Микеле медленно обернулся.  
  
— Эмиль! — воскликнула Сара и подбежала, чтобы коротко обняться.  
  
— А что _ты_  здесь делаешь? — убийственно проскрежетал Микеле. Только этого озабоченного ему не хватало. — Пришёл к Саре подкатить?  
  
— Ну что ты, — беззаботно отмахнулся Эмиль. — Меня Юри позвал, а он друг Пхичита. А вот _вы_  что здесь делаете? Я думал, что вы не любите вечеринки!  
  
—  _Микеле_ не любит, — подчеркнула Сара, и Микеле почувствовал, как хмуро она на него покосилась.  
  
Эмиль рассмеялся.  
  
Гости стали постепенно прибывать, и в гостиной столпилась куча народа. Микеле не отходил от Сары ни на шаг: злобно смотрел на всякого, кто пытался к ней подкатить, обмахивал рукой, как веером, если Сара вдруг говорила, что в комнате слишком жарко, и держал стакан воды наготове — словом, был образцовым старшим братом.  
  
Эмиль зачем-то тоже околачивался рядом. Притоптывал ногой в такт музыке и отпивал энергетик из бутылки.  
  
— У тебя что, других дел нет? — гаркнул на него Микеле. Тот с глуповатой улыбкой пожал плечами.  
  
— Меня беспокоит, что ты совсем не веселишься, — только и ответил Эмиль. — Ну же, хотя бы выпей чего-нибудь!  
  
— Нет у меня времени на это, — огрызнулся Микеле, — мне нужно присматривать за... Сара?!  
  
Микеле в панике уставился на пустующее место, где секундой ранее стояла сестра. Он огляделся, обведя глазами дрыгающуюся толпу, но Сары нигде не было.  
  
 _Пропала!_  
  
— Из-за тебя!..  
  
— Ладно, ладно, — поднял руки Эмиль, — из-за меня.  
  
Микеле резко отвернулся и стал пробираться сквозь толпу, бесцеремонно расталкивая людей. Эмиль увязался следом — пытался остановить его, но Микеле уже догадался, что это был его коварный план с самого начала.  
  
— Отстань, — бросил он Эмилю. — Так и знал, что неспроста ты ошиваешься около нас. Вот каков твой замысел, придурок!  
  
— Клянусь, Мики, я ничего не знаю, — оправдывался Эмиль. — Если ты остановишься хоть на минутку!..  
  
Сары нигде не было. Микеле проверил каждую комнату, переспросил каждого в доме, даже под диваном заглянул, но поиски всё равно увенчались фиаско. Сара словно растворилась в воздухе.  
  
— Сбежала... — бормотал Микеле, выходя на крыльцо и начиная нарезать по нему нервные круги. — Чёрт возьми...  
  
В конце концов, он сел на ступеньки и закрылся руками.  
  
Эмиль пристроился подле него и многозначительно кашлянул. Микеле поднял глаза и увидел, что тот протягивал ему баночку пива.  
  
— Велкопоповицкий, — сказал он.  
  
Всё ещё не до конца доверяя ему, Микеле принял баночку и сделал глоток. Кажется, Эмиля это полностью удовлетворило — вон как засветился от счастья.  
  
— Горькое, — буркнул Микеле.  
  
  
  
Немного погодя дверь за их спинами открылась и в проёме показался Пхичит собственной персоной.  
  
— Вы чего тут сидите? — спросил он. — Уединяетесь?  
  
— Заткнись, — рассердился Микеле, мигом вскакивая со ступенек. — Я Сару не могу найти.  
  
— А, так она в бутылочку играет.  
  
В воздухе повисла пауза.  
  
— ...Что ты сейчас сказал? — угрожающе переспросил Микеле.  
  
— Ну, я предложил сыграть в бутылочку, — невозмутимо ответил Пхичит, — и она согласилась. Вы, кстати, тоже можете присоединиться, мы ещё не начали...  
  
Без лишних разговоров Микеле оттолкнул Пхичита вбок и походкой терминатора вошёл в дом.  
  
— Там справа лестница! Только осторожней, она крутая, — предупредил Пхичит вдогонку.  
  
В комнате собралось по меньшей мере десять человек: помимо Юри, Виктора и Кристофа, в кругу на мягких разноцветных подушках сидели ещё какие-то незнакомые студенты. Жан-Жак крутился возле Сары, и Микеле направился прямиком к ним.  
  
— Ты, кажется, ошибся мишенью, друг мой, — сказал он, крепко впиваясь рукой в плечо Жан-Жака. — Свали.  
  
К неудовольствию Сары Микеле спихнул Жан-Жака с подушки и сам уселся рядом с сестрой, прожигая дыры в любом, кто посмел смотреть в их сторону.  
  
— Ты просто ужасен, — пробормотала Сара. — Это был мой друг. Мы ходим на одну и ту же лекцию по генетике!  
  
— Он приставал к тебе, Сара, — настаивал Микеле. — А ещё тебе не стоит тут находиться. И уж тем более играть в бутылочку. Это отвратительно.  
  
— Я уже не маленькая! — вспыхнула Сара. — Я буду делать то, что захочу! Нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
На последних словах она отвернулась и на Микеле больше не смотрела — как бы сильно он не упрашивал и не молил о прощении. Делать было нечего — раз уж они всё равно никуда не уйдут, нужно оставаться. По возможности, придётся принимать «удар» на себя.  
  
— Ладненько, все готовы? — пропел Пхичит. — Я начну первым!  
  
Он ловко крутанул зелёную бутылку перед собой, и все замерли. Глаза Пхичита горели в предвкушении, а Микеле вылупился на бутылку так, будто из неё сейчас выскочат ассасины и начнут линчевать всех острыми саблями.  
  
Бутылка замерла точнёхонько на Юри.  
  
Микеле почувствовал, как с души шандарахнулся камень.  
  
 _Пронесло._  
  
Юри покраснел как маков цвет, когда Пхичит подполз к нему на четвереньках и быстро клюнул в губы.  
  
— Легкотня!  
  
После этого народ оживился — всем не терпелось дождаться своей очереди.  
  
Когда пришёл черёд Юри, бутылка с его тяжёлой руки сделала пару кружков и застыла, указывая на Виктора. Микеле облегчённо выдохнул: не Сара — и на том спасибо.  
  
Юри неловко приблизился к Виктору, который, не особо скрывая свою радость, потянул его на себя. Все в кругу мигом стали искать себе занятие: кто-то стал изучать ногти, кто-то начал насвистывать песенку, а Микеле и вовсе прикрыл лицо рукой — смотреть было тошно.  
  
Какое-то время всё шло гладко — Сару несколько раз миновала участь быть очернённой чужими губами, и Микеле шумно выдыхал, чувствуя, как от чрезмерного волнения укорачивалась жизнь.  
  
Потом наступила очередь Эмиля.  
  
— Вперёд, детка! — подмигнул ему Кристоф.  
  
Бутылка крутилась, и крутилась, и крутилась...  
  
Прямо напротив Сары она внезапно начала замедляться. Внутри Микеле закипала ярость. Тут давно пахло неладным: понятное дело, что Эмиль решил не упускать своего шанса. Микеле не мог позволить этому случиться — первый поцелуй Сары достанется кому угодно, но только не этому бородатому недоразумению!  
  
Он моргнул: горлышко всё продолжало и продолжало двигаться. Оно уже почти миновало Сару, и Микеле, не теряя времени, спихнул её вбок, сам подставляясь под цель.  
  
Комнату наполнил свист и гул.  
  
— Как самоотверженно с твоей стороны, Мики, — заметил Кристоф, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
Пхичит с неприкрытым восхищением закрыл рот руками.  
  
— Сердце как бешеное колотится, — проблеял он, переводя взгляд с Эмиля на Микеле и обратно.  
  
Эмиль неторопливо поднялся с подушки и таким же медленным шагом направился к Микеле.  
  
Микеле показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем тот опустился перед ним на колени. Эмиль не улыбался, не шутил и не придуривался, как всегда это делал — его лицо было серьёзным и...  
  
 _Привлекательным?_  
  
— Мики, — прошептал Эмиль, касаясь его лица. — Ты позволишь?  
  
Микеле опустил глаза — он почему-то больше не мог поддерживать зрительный контакт. Щёки горели от прикосновений Эмиля, огонь перебрасывался на уши и шею, и Микеле хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы тот не смотрел на него _так_.  
  
Казалось, Эмиль раздевал его взглядом. Микеле казался себе безоружным и жалким, и ему это совсем, _совсем_ не нравилось.  
  
Эмиль подался вперёд: его губы были мягкими, а щетина — колючей, и от этого контраста Микеле стало ещё горячее. Сначала это было похоже на простое прикосновение — только потом, осмелев, Эмиль протолкнул язык внутрь. Полость рта наполнилась горечью Велкопоповицкого, смешанной со слюной. Микеле попытался укусить его, но не смог — слишком хорошо, слишком потрясающе, это были совершенно новые ощущения и совершенно другая сторона Эмиля, о которой он не догадывался. Эмиль запустил руку в его волосы на затылке, прижимая к себе — поцелуй был долгим, и жадным, и мокрым.  
  
Микеле заложило уши. Гости осыпали их одобрительными аплодисментами и воплями, но они словно стояли за какой-то непроницаемой стеной. Они все перестали иметь значение.  
  
Эмиль оторвался от него, когда перестало хватать дыхания — ну и попросту было неприлично продолжать у всех на виду.  
  
— Ну, как? — вкрадчиво спросил он, и Микеле толкнул его в грудь.  
  
— Никак, — отрезал он. — Горько, и твоя щетина колется.  
  
Эмиль выпятил нижнюю губу и разочарованно сник.  
  
Губы были всё ещё влажными, и Микеле сердито вытер их рукавом. Когда он почувствовал чью-то ладонь на плече, то хотел разозлиться, но запоздало понял, что это была всего лишь Сара.  
  
— Прости, — не к месту выдал он.  
  
Сара только улыбнулась. Микеле никогда прежде не целовался с кем-то, и она знала, что ему было непривычно. Она незаметно подмигнула Эмилю, и тот кивнул ей так же многозначительно, словно они оба делили какой-то маленький, но очень важный секрет.


End file.
